Meaning of Life
by Hatsune 01 Story
Summary: Sejak kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, Miku pun mulai kehilangan arti dari kehidupannya . Adakah yang dapat membantu Miku menemukannya ?
1. My Past

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

.

.

Happy Reading

* * *

" Seharusnya dari awal kamu tidak lahir, dasar pembawa sial!" teriak laki-laki itu sambil memukul seorang gadis .

"_Tou- san _, hentikan! " pinta gadis itu sambil menangis kesakitan.

"Mati kau! " teriak laki itu sambil menghunuskan pisau ke gadis tersebut .

Dan gadis itu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan ia mendengar teriakan ayahnya , ketika ia membuka matanya ia terkejut karena ayahnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Maaf ya, Miku seharusnya kamu tidak melihat ini." jawab ibunya sambil memeluk Miku yang gemetaran.

" Sampai jumpa , Miku ." ucap ibunya bersamaan dengan menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau.

" _Tou-san , Kaa-san . _" pekik gadis itu sambil menangis .

Dan tak lama kemudian polisi pun datang.

+= Miku PoV +=

" Akh! " pekikku keras sambil menangis .

Namaku Hatsune Miku usiaku 14 tahun, aku memilki rambut berwarna teal dan warna irisku sama seperti rambutku . Aku bersekolah di SMP Voca-Voca, dulu aku dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria dan ramah ,tapi semenjak kejadian dimana aku kehilangan orangtuaku. Aku menjadi anak yang tertutup dan anak yang mudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku memiliki sahabat bernama Kagami Rin adalah sahabatku sejak kecil . Dan sekedar memberitahu aku tinggal sendirian di rumahku ,sebenarnya aku kesepian tapi mau bagaimana lagi .

Setelah selesai menyiapkan segalanya , aku pun bersiap menuju sekolah . Di tengah jalan aku melihat gadis berambut honeybonde , langsung saja aku menyapanya .

"_Ohayou Rin_,. " sapaku

"_Ohayou _Miku." sapa Rin

Setelah itu aku dan Rin berbincang-bincang hingga sampai di sekolah . Ketika aku hendak melewati koridor, aku mendengar beberapa anak berbisik tentangku

Berikut ini isi bisikan mereka :

" Psst, itu anak yang katanya kedua orangtua meninggal itu kan. " tanyanya sambil meliriku.

" Iya, betul." jawabnya .

" Kasian sekali, semenjak kehilangan orangtuanya ia menjadi seperti itu. "

"Dasar, cewek penyendiri !"

Dan berbagai macam komentar pun keluar dari mulut mereka, aku pun berusaha tidak menghiraukan kata kata mereka dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasku, tanpa sengaja aku pun menubruk seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang memiliki iris berwarna aquamarine dan memakai syal berwarna biru

" Maaf . " ucapku dengan wajah datar.

" Tidak apa apa. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum .

Aku pun cepat- cepat meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut dan menuju kelasku. Sesaat setelah aku masuk kelas , wali kelasku datang aku pun berpikir ada apa dan tiba tiba aku melihat laki laki yang kutabrak tadi pagi.

"_Minna-san, _hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru." ucap _sensei_ tersebut.

" Shion Kaito, _yoroshiku_." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri .

" Ada yang ingin ditanyakan? " ucap _sensei _tersebut .

" Kyaa, tampan sekali. " pekik salah satu siswi.

" Kaito-kun, sudah punya pacar belum?"

Kira kira begitulah suasana di kelasku .

" Apaa ?" pekikku dengan keras dan semua ( termasuk laki laki itu )pun menoleh kepadaku.

" Ah, kau ternyata kelas kita sama. " ucapnya

" Baiklah, Hatsune-san seperti kau mengenalnya,Shion-san kau duduk d sebelah Hatsune-san." ucap _sense_i itu.

Dan laki laki itu segera menuju bangku di sebelahku .

" Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya .

" …. " aku pun tidak menghiraukannya.

+= Kaito PoV +=

Ketika aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, aku mendengar seorang gadis berteriak . Setelah kulihat ke sumber suara, aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang kutabrak tadi pagi aku pun langsung menegurnya .

" Hei, siapa namamu?"tanyaku.

"…..." ia pun tidak menghiraukan.

Aku pun segera duduk di bangkuku, sesaat setelah aku memandang matanya aku merasakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Aku penasaran entah apa yang sudah terjadi dengan gadis itu , di sisi lain aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku penasaran terhadap gadis ini ?

Skip Time

Istirahat

Kulihat gadis itu tidak berbaur dengan lainnya, segera saja aku pun menegurnya .

"Hei, tidak berbaur dengan yang lain." tanyaku.

" Bukan urusanmu! " ucapnya dengan ketus.

" Hei, ayo kita ke kantin bersama-sama." ajakku.

" Tidak!" tolaknya sambil keluar kelas .

Teng Teng Teng

" Begitulah, sekian ini saja yang dapat saya ajarkan kepada kalian semua dan akan saya berikan tugas kelompok tentang membuat buatlah cerpen dan presentasikan hasilnya dan anggota maksimal 2 orang . Kelompok kalian adalah teman sebangku kalian, waktu kalian 1 minggu. " ucap _sensei _sambil keluar kelas."

Aku melihat teman sebelahku adalah hatsune-san, berarti aku sekelompok dengannya . Langsung saja aku menegurnya .

" Kita sekelompok, mohon bantuannya." ucapku

" Terserah." ucapnya sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas."

" Hei, kapan kita mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanyaku .

" Sesukamu saja." ucapnya sambl keluar kelas

Kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang, hingga akhirnya sampai ke rel kereta api . Aku pun bingung apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu disini?, kemudian aku terbelalak kaget karena aku melihat gadis itu berlari menuju rel yang sedang ada kereta apinya . Aku pun reflek berlari menuju tempat gadis itu dan menarik tangan gadis itu dan menjauhi tempat tersebut.

" Bodoh!" teriakku dengan marah.

Gadis itu tidak merespon.

" Apa kau ingin membuang nyawamu semudah itu, apakah kau tidak mengerti arti nyawamu itu ." bentakku dengan marah.

Gadis itu memasang wajah kaget , beberapa saat kemudian kulihat bulir bulir air mata keluar dari iris matanya. Aku pun kaget saat melihat gadis itu menangis dan tiba-tiba memelukku.

" Maafkan aku, maaf sudah membuatmu menangis." ucapku berharap gadis itu tidak menangis lagi

+= Miku PoV+=

" Apa kau ingin membuang nyawaku semudah itu, apakah kau tidak mengerti arti dari nyawamu itu?" bentaknya dengan marah.

Aku pun memasang wajah kaget saat laki laki tersebut mengatakan arti dari nyawaku, sesaat kemudian aku menagis dan memeluk laki laki itu.

" Maafkan aku, maaf sudah membuatmu menangis." Ucapnya

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis.

" Kehidupanku sudah tidak ada artinya sejak kejadian itu."ucapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kejadian itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

" Maaf,aku tidak bisa menceritakan sekarang tapi suatu saat akan kuceritakan padamu." ucapku .

"Baiklah karena sudah larut biar kuantar, bahaya pulang sendirian saat malam."ucapku dengan tersenyum.

" Baiklah." ucapku setelah aku berpikir-pikir.

Setelah kami pergi dari tempat itu, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara . Hingga aku sampai di rumahku dan aku membuka suara.

" Kau tidak mau mampir sebentar, anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasihku." ucapku.

"Tidak usah." tolaknya dengan halus.

" Terima kasih!" teriakku dengan keras sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Sama sama." ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Sejak kapan aku bisa tersenyum, aneh?'' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

" Lebih masuk ke dalam saja." pikirku sambil beranjak masuk ke dalam.

+= Kaito PoV +=

Saat aku beranjak pergi dari rumah hatsune, tiba tiba aku mendengar suara hatsune mencegatku .

" Terima kasih!" teriaknya dengan keras sambil tersenyum kecil

Ketika aku menoleh, aku terkejut melihat hatsune tersenyum. Tiba tiba saja wajahku pun memerah tanpa sebab.

" Sama – sama." ucapku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

Setelah beberapa saat aku berjalan, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang . Aku pun menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

" Hai, Len." sapaku.

" Hai, Kaito tumben kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu ada kejadian menarik ya?." ucapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran .

" Tidak ada." balas Kaito.

Aku pun berbincang- bincang dengan Len , hingga akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku dan bersiap menuju kamarku untuk mempersiapkan hari besok .

" Kenapa ya, wajahku memerah saat melihat senyum Miku." pikirku sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

Keesokkan harinya

Aku segera berangkat menuju sekolahku . Di tengah jalan aku melihat hatsune berbincang-bincang dengan anak perempuan berambut pirang , langsung saja aku menegurnya bersamaan menuju tempatnya .

" _Ohayou_, hatsune-san." sapaku.

" _Ohayou,_ Shion-kun " sapa Miku.

" Panggil saja Kaito, oya nama kecilmu siapa?'' tanyaku.

" Baiklah, Miku, Hatsune Miku." Ucapnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Kaito, perkenalkan ini sahabatku namanya Kagami Rin" ucapnya

" Salam kenal ." ucap Rin .

" Salam kenal, Shion Kaito." balas Kaito

+= Miku PoV +=

"Miku , rasanya hari ini kamu agak ceria deh?" tanya Rin dengan muka curiga.

" Masa, sih?" ucapku dengan kaget .

" Iya ." Rin pun mengangggukkan kepalanya.

Baru saja aku membalas perkaataan Rin . Tiba tiba saja Shion-kun menegurku.

" _Ohayou_, Hatsune-san." sapa Kaito.

"_Ohayou,_Shion-kun." Sapaku.

" Panggil saja Kaito, oya nama kecil siapa?'' tanya Kaito.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajahku sudah semerah tomat aku pun kemudian menjawabnya.

" Baiklah, Miku, Hatsune Miku." Ucapku dengan rona merah di wajahku .

"Kaito, perkenalkan ini sahabatku namanya Kagami Rin." ucapku seraya memperkenalkan Rin.

Dan aku pun berbincang-bincang dengan mereka ,hingga sampai di sekolah . Sesaat setelah aku melewati koridor aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan tentangku , aku pun menghiraukannya.

" Psst, kok rasanya anak itu agak ceria deh ?." tanya salah satu siswa dengan berbisik.

" Iya." Ucap siswa itu menyetujui perkataan siswa tadi

" Sejak kapan dia dekat dengan Shion Kaito?'' tanya salah satu siswi.

" Aku tidak tahu, dasar perempuan bermuka dua !" ucap mereka

Dan bisikan-bisikan itu terus berlanjut .

+= Normal PoV+=

" Miku, biarkan saja jangan dihiraukan."ucap mereka berdua.

" Iya, aku tahu terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." ucapku seraya tersenyum kepada mereka.

" Itulah gunanya teman." ucap mereka berdua.

" Sampai jumpa Miku ,Kaito , aku ke kelasku dulu ya." Ucap Rin seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua .

" Ayo kita juga ke kelas." ajak Kaito.

" Ayo!" ucap Miku .

Skip Time

Istirahat

+= Rin PoV+=

Aku merasa Miku menjadi lebih ceria karena Kaito, aku merasa senang karena Miku menjadi lebih ceria anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku pada Kaito. Aku akan mengajak makan bersama dengan Miku dan aku pun menuju kelasnya.

" Miku, Kaito ayo kita makan bersama! " ajakku pada mereka.

" Baiklah."ucap mereka berdua.

Kami pun menikmati bekal kami di atap sekolah, hingga bel pun berbunyi.

Teng Teng Teng

Pulang sekolah

" Rin, ayo kita pulang bersama." ajak Miku .

Aku pun melihat Kaito masih berada dalam kelas . Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan ide .

" Maaf, Miku aku dipanggil _sensei_ , kau pulang dengan Kaito saja." teriakku sambil berlari ke ruang guru.

" Ya udah, Kaito kau bisa antarkan aku pulang." pintaku pada Kaito .

" Boleh saja." ucap Kaito.

Dan setelah mereka sudah meninggalkan area sekolah, aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang laki- laki berambut pirang.

" Maafkan aku." ucapku sambil menundukan kepala .

" Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah." ucapnya meninggalkan Rin.

Tiba tiba saja wajah Rin memerah .

" Kenapa, denganku ya apa aku sakit?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

+= Len PoV +=

Ketika aku mencari Kaito, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tiba- tiba saja aku kaget karena ia mirip denganku , kemudian ia pun membuka suara

" Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalaku.

" Tidak apa- apa aku juga salah." ucapku meninggalkan gadis itu .

Setelah beberapa saat , aku pun menemukan Kaito . Ia sedang berjalan bersama gadis berambut tosca diikat twintail , aku pun bersembunyi agar tidak ditemukan dan aku melihat Kaito tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Aku pun berpikir tumben Kaito dekat dengan perempuan khususnya tersenyum pada seorang gadis. Aku memiliki firasat jangan-jangan.

+= Normal PoV +=

" Kaito, bagaimana kalau besok jam 9 pagi saja kita kerjakan tugas kelompok itu." tanya Miku .

" Boleh juga, kebetulan besok juga libur." ucap Kaito .

" Mau dimana tempatnya?" tanya Miku.

" Di rumahmu aja , soalnya rumahku berantakan baru pindahan soalnya." jawab Kaito .

" Baiklah." ucap Miku menyetujui .

To be Continued

Mohon Review ya ^_^


	2. A New Transfer Student

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media.

Happy reading .

* * *

"Itulah gunanya teman."

"Ayo, kita juga ke kelas."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kaito, bagaimana kalau besok jam 9 pagi saja kita kerjakan tugas kelompok itu."

"Mau dimana tempatnya?"

"Baiklah."

* * *

+= Miku PoV +=

Kriiing

Aku pun segera terbangun. Kulihat jam wekerku menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, langsung saja aku beranjak dari kasurku dan mempersiapkan segalanya .

Tiga jam kemudian

Ting Tong

" Kaito sudah datang ."pikirku.

"Kaito , selamat datang." ucapku seraya memberi masuk .

" Hai, Miku." ucapnya sambil memasuki rumahku.

"Kaito, mau minum apa?'' tanyaku .

"Ada es krim gak?." ucapnya.

"Ada sih. Aku ambil dulu di kulkas." ucapku menuju dapur untuk mengambil es krim.

" Kaito, ini es krimnya." ucapku seraya memberi es krim kepada Kaito.

"_Arigatou_, Miku." ucap Kaito .

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik kita langsung kerjakan tugas kelompoknya." ucapku.

"Benar juga. Kita bagi tugasnya ,aku cari cerpen di majalah, kamu cari di internet." ucap Kaito.

" Baiklah." ucapku.

Aku dan Kaito pun mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya aku membuka suara,

"Kaito, aku menemukan cerpen yang menarik." ucapku.

"Oh ya. Memang apa judul cerpennya?" tanya Kato dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Meaning of life." ucapku.

"Wah keren! Coba aku liat cerpennya." ucap Kaito.

+= Kaito PoV+=

Aku pun langsung membaca cerpen yang Miku temukan. Ketika aku selesai membaca langsung saja aku membuka suara.

" Kok, kayaknya sama persis dengan kejadian yang kita alami?" tanyaku.

" Iya, ya aku juga bingung." ucap Miku .

"Jadi, bagaimana?" lanjut Miku.

" Pakai aja yang ini. Menarik kok ceritanya." ucapku .

" Mencari cerpen sudah, berarti tinggal latihan mempresentasikan di depan saja." ucap Miku .

"Iya, benar juga kata Miku." ucapku.

"Kaito, kamu mau makan apa? Kebetulan udah jam makan siang." tanya Miku .

" Wah, benar juga . Aku makan omelet aja." ucapku .

"Baiklah." ucap Miku yang kemudian menuju dapur .

Aku pun menuju ruang makan dan duduk, sambil menunggu Miku selesai memasak . Sampai akhirnya Miku membawa hasil masakannya dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"_Itadakimasu." _seru kami bersamaan .

Setelah aku mencobanya, aku terkejut karena rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku pun membuka suara.

"Miku, ini semua buatanmu sendiri?" tanyaku .

"Iya." ucap Miku seraya menoleh kepadaku.

"Rasanya benar-benar enak." pujiku.

"_Arigatou_." ucap Miku yang memerah wajahnya

Kami pun berbincang-bincang hingga sore . Aku pun heran dimana ayah dan ibu Miku sampai sore pun belum pulang, karena penasaran aku pun bertanya.

"Miku, maaf aku gak sopan. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?."ucapku.

"Boleh. Mau bertanya apa Kaito?" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana ayah dan ibumu? Kenapa sampai sore,kedua orangtuamu belum pulang?" tanyaku .

"Kedua orangtuaku…" ucap Miku terbata-bata dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

Aku yang terkejut melihat Miku bergetar ketakutan . Langsung saja aku refleks memeluknya.

" Maaf, Miku seharusnya tadi aku tidak bertanya" ucapku sambil berupaya menenangkan Miku

Aku pun terus merutuki pertanyaanku tadi. Setelah beberapa saat aku melihat Miku tertidur, aku pun membawa Miku ke kamarnya dan kulihat Miku bermimpi buruk.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, jangan tinggalkan Miku sendiri." gumam Miku .

" Tenang saja Miku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri." ucapku sambil mengecup dahinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kulihat Miku tersenyum . Aku pun keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah.

+= Miku PoV +=

"Dimana ayah dan ibumu? Kenapa sampai sore,kedua orangtuamu belum pulang?" tanya Kaito .

"Kedua orangtuaku…" ucapku terbata-bata dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan

Aku pun refleks mengingat kejadian, dimana kedua orangtua meninggal pada waktu itu. Lalu aku merasakan Kaito memelukku, entah kenapa aku merasakan rasa nyaman dan berusaha menenangkan diri di dalam pelukan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah aku tertidur aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat.

Keesokkan harinya.

Aku merasakan sinar matahari pagi memasuki jendela kamarku, langsung saja aku beranjak dari kasurku . Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung.

"Sejak kapan aku berada di kamarku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Ah,lebih baik segera ke sekolah." ucapku.

Setelah aku sampai di sekolah dan menuju ke kelasku. Aku melihat Kaito dan langsung menyapanya.

"_Ohayou,_Kaito." ucapku seraya duduk bangkuku.

"_Ohayou mo _Miku." Balasnya,

Setelah aku duduk, aku mendengar beberapa bisikan-bisikan teman sekelasku.

"Katanya ada murid baru ya?" ucap salah satu murid .

"Benarkah, laki-laki atau perempuan." tanya salah satu siswi.

"Laki-laki kudengar."

Aku pun tidak menghiraukannya, sampai akhirnya wali kelas kami membawa murid baru tersebut.

"_Minna-san_, hari kalian akan mendapat teman baru." ucap _sensei _tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." lanjut _sensei._

"Hatsune Mikuo, yoroshiku." ucapnya.

Aku pun langsung melihat kearah murid baru tersebut . Setelah aku melihatnya, betapa terkejutnya aku.

"Mikuo." pekikku seraya berdiri dari kursiku.

"Hai, Miichan. Aku tak menyangka kita satu kelas." ucap Mikuo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah Hatsune-san, sepertinya kau mengenalnya. Mikuo-san silahkan duduk di sebelah Hatsune-san."

"Karena sepertinya kalian penasaran dengan murid baru ini. Saya akan berikan jam bebas untuk mengenal Mikuo-san." ucap _sensei_ seraya keluar kelas.

Skip time

Istirahat

+= Normal PoV+=

"Kaito, kebetulan sudah istirahat. Kita cari Rin-chan di kelas sebelah untuk makan di kantin." Ucap Miku.

"Baiklah. Ayo,kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar."

Miku dan Kaito keluar kelas dan menuju ke kelas Rin.

"Rin-chan, ayo kita ke kantin bareng." ucap Miku .

"Ayo." ucap Rin .

Mereka bertiga menuju kantin dan setelah sampai di kantin Rin mematung, karena melihat seseorang.

"Rin-chan, eh kenapa kamu mematung disitu?" tanya Miku heran.

Miku pun mengikuti arah pandang Rin menuju pemuda berambut pirang . Miku pun tersenyum penuh arti dan membisikkan kepada Kaito.

"Kaito, kamu mengenal pemuda berambut pirang itu." bisik Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu.

"Iya, namanya Kagamine Len. Tumben kau penasaran sama orang lain." ucap Kaito .

"Bukan gitu. Kayaknya Rin-chan suka sama pemuda itu, soalnya mukanya memerah waktu melihat pemuda itu." ucap Miku .

" Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu. Kebetulan kursi di hadapannya lagi kosong ."

" Iya kan, makanya." ucap Miku

Setelah mereka bertiga membawa pesanan masing-masing. Kaito pun menghampiri Len dan meminta ijin duduk di tempat itu

"Eh, Len tempat ini kosong kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, kosong . Duduk aja kalau mau." ucap Len .

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang mau duduk disini. Tapi gadis ini, karena tempat kosongnya tersisa hanya di tempat yang ada 2 kursi dan tempatmu aja." lanjut Kaito sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Gak apa-apa sih . Ah kau kan gadis yang waktu itu." ucap Len

"Iya." ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

"Ehem ehem, sejak kapan kalian mengenal? ucap Kaito yang tersenyum jahil.

"Apaan sih Kaito!" pekik mereka disertai rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Kaito. Lebih baik kita segera duduk di tempat itu." ucap Miku sambil menunjuk tempat yang berisi dua kursi.

Kali ini Len dan Rin yang tersenyum jahil kepada Kaito

"Kau sendiri Kaito. Sejak kapan punya pacar?" tanya Len dengan senyum menyeringai.

" Paaacar, katamu." ucap mereka gelagapan disertai rona merah.

"Cieee, pasangan kompak." ucap Rin.

Miku dan Kaito pun segera menuju tempat kosong itu dan segera menghabiskan makannya .

Len and Rin side

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Kagamine Len." ucap Len.

" Namaku Kagami Rin, salam kenal Kagamine-kun." ucap Rin.

"Panggil aja Len." ucap Len.

"Baiklah,Len-san." ucap Rin dengan malu-malu.

Kaito and Miku side

"Kaito, bagaimana cara menyatukan mereka berdua?" tanya Miku.

"Aku juga bingung. Nanti kupikirin, caranya membuat mereka saling suka." ucap Kaito.

"Selain itu, Miku aku mau nanya."ucap Kaito.

"Nanya apa?" ucap Miku dengan heran.

"Mikuo itu siapamu. Margamu sama marganya dia sama kan?"tanya Kaito.

"Oh, Mikuo sepupuku." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Sepupumu, ternyata." ucap Kaito.

Sebelum Miku ingin bertanya kepada Kaito, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kepala sekolah memberi pengumuman.

_Pengumuman_

_Diberitahukan kepada seluruh murid Voca-Voca,karena ada rapat guru setelah istirahat seluruhmurid diwajibkan pulang, selain itu seluruh murid Voca-Voca akan mendapatkan libur selama 3 hari . Sebagai hadiah karena rata-rata nilai di setiap kelas meningkat._

+=Len PoV+=

Setelah mendengar pengumuman barusan, langsung saja aku mendapatkan ide dan membicarakannya ke Kagami-san.

"Kagami-san, apa tiga hari ke depan kamu ada acara?" tanyaku.

"Tidak,emang kenapa Len-san?"tanya Rin dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya, aku berencana menginap di villa. Tapi aku bingung mau mengajak siapa saja?"ucap Len.

"Bagaimana, kalau mengajak Miku-chan sama Kaito."usul Rin.

"Boleh saja."ucap Len.

Aku pun langsung menghampiri mereka dan segera membicarakan acara menginap di villaku selama liburan.

"Kaito,Miku-san, kalian ada acara tidak selama tiga hari ke depan?"tanyaku.

"Tidak ada?" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, mau menginap di villaku selama tiga hari?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja."ucap mereka berdua.

To be Continue

* * *

Akhirnya, chapter 2 selesai, yeeey ^_^

_Gomen, kalo lama3_

_Arigatou,_ bagi yang review di chapter sebelumnya.

Review please ^w^


	3. Vacation To The Villa (Part 1)

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media.

Happy reading .

* * *

"_Minna-san_, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru."

"Rin-chan, eh kenapa kamu mematung disitu."

"Panggil aja Len."

"Sepupumu, ternyata."

"Tentu saja."

* * *

+= Miku PoV+=

Malam harinya

"Miichan, kamu mau menginap ya besok?" tanya Mikuo.

Sekedar informasi,Mikuo sekarang tinggal di rumah Miku.

"Iya, Mikuo besok aku menginap di villa temanku." ucapku seraya memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya ke dalam koper.

"Kamu udah bisa melupakan kejadian itu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Belum." ucapku dengan nada sedih.

"_Gomen_." ucap Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa ucapanmu benar, aku harus bisa melupakan kejadian itu." ucapku.

"Miichan, kenapa belakangan ini ,rasanya Miichan tambah ceria ya." ucap Mikuo denganheran.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok!" kilah Miku dengan cepat disertai rona merah.

"Gak ada apa-apa katanya , kok wajahmu merah?"tanya Mikuo dengan nada jahil

"Ih, dasar Mikuo." ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"_Gomen- gomen."_ ucap Mikuo sambil mengacak-acak rambutku .

"Tapi, kalau Miichan punya masalah ceritakan aja." ucap Mikuo.

"_Arigatou,_Mikuo." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Langsung saja aku mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Miku."_

"_Kaito, darimana kamu tahu nomor ponselku?"_

"_Aku tahu dari Kagami-san."_

" _Oh dari Rin-chan, ada apa?"_

"_Besok jam 9 pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Len suruh aku ,soalnya aku aja yang tahu alamat rumahmu."_

"_Baiklah." ucapku seraya menyudahi pembicaraan ._

Setelah aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku. Aku melihat Mikuo menatapku dengan pandangan jahil.

"Siapa itu? Pacarmu ya?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada jahil

"Gak kok! Teman sekelasku kok!" kilahku dengan rona merah.

"Masa sih! Bukannya pacarmu ya?" tanya Mikuo

"Dibilangin teman kok! ucapku.

"~ Dasar _tsundere ~."_ ucap Mikuo sambil tertawa

"Aku kagak _tsundere!"_ ucapku seraya merona merah wajahku.

"Daripada bahas itu, lebih baik kau segera ke kamar udah jam 10." ucap Mikuo.

"Benar juga, _oyasumi _Mikuo." ucapku seraya menuju kamarku.

"_Oyasumi _Miku." ucap Mikuo.

+=MikuoPoV+=

Belakangan ini, kulihat Miichan tambah ceria. Aku senang , karena sejak kematian ayah dan ibunya sepertinya Miichan sudah kehilangan arti hidupnya.

"Semoga saja,Miichan selalu ceria dan kembali seperti dulu lagi." ucapku pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, lebih baik langsung saja ke kamarku." ucapku seraya menuju kamar.

Keesokan paginya

Kriiing

Aku terbangun dan melihat jam wekerku, sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi . Langsung saja aku beranjak dari kasurku . Sesaat setelah aku terbangun,Miichan memanggilku.

"Mikuo, sarapan sudah siap!" ucap Miku.

"Iya, iya." jawabku.

Setelak aku keluar dan menuju ruang makan . Kulihat berbagai makanan tersedia.

"Miichan, ini semua kamu yang buat?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Iya." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Enak sekali!Kamu bisa jadi istri yang baik." ucapku dengan kagum.

"_Arigatou." _ucap Miku.

"Miichan kamu udah siap untuk nginap di villa temanmu ya? tanyaku.

"Udah kok." Ucap Miku

Two hours later

Ting tong

"Ah, mungkin Kaito datang." Ucap Miku seraya membukakan pintu rumahnya

"Hai, Miku udah siap?" tanya Kaito.

"Udah aku ambil barang-barangku dulu ya." ucap Miku seraya menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi, kamu yang namanya Shion Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Iya." ucap Kaito.

"Tolong jaga Miichan. Soalnya kadang-kadang anak itu suka membahayakan dirinya sendiri."ucapku.

"Baiklah." ucap Kaito meskipun agak heran dengan ucapan Mikuo.

"Kaito, maaf menunggu lama, ayo." ucap Miku.

"Hati-hati ya Miichan." ucapku.

+=Kaito PoV+=

" Pak, ke stasiun Tokyo ." ucapku pada supir taksi.

Pak supir langsung menjalankan taksinya ke stasiun Tokyo

Aku pun masih memikirkan, perkataan Mikuo tadi. Setelah aku cukup lama berpikir, langsung saja aku membuka suara, karena tidak tahan dengan suasana hening ini.

"Miku, kamu akrab sekali dengan Mikuo." ucapku.

"Iya, soalnya dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito, kita gak menjemput yang lain?" tanya Miku.

"Gak usah, Kagami-san sama Len udah di stasiun." ucapku.

Setelah kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama . Kami telah tiba di stasiun Tokyo, langsung saja kami turun dari taksi dan aku pun membayar kepada supir taksi tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita cari Kagami-san dan Len." ucapku .

"Ayo." ucap Miku.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, kami menemukan Len dan Kagami-san yang asik berbincang-bincang . Langsung saja aku memanggilnya.

"Len, Kagami-san ." panggilku.

"Ah, kalian berdua sudah datang, ayo." ucap Rin.

"Lebih baik, kita segera beli tiket kereta apinya." usul Miku.

"Benar juga . Aku sama Len beli tiket dulu ya." ucapku seraya mengajak Len untuk membeli tiket.

"Rin-chan , kita duduk disana yuk." ajak Miku seraya menunjuk bangku itu.

"Baiklah, ayo."ucap Rin.

Kaito and Len side

"Len, kamu udah pacaran sama Kagami-san ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Gak kok!'' kilah Len dengan cepat disertai rona merah di wajahnya.

"Saranku sih lebih baik kamu segera menyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum diambil orang lain." ucap Kaito.

"Bukannya , kamu juga sama Kaito." ucap Len dengan nada jahil.

"Maksudmu? apa yang sama?" tanya Kaito dengan heran.

"Bukannya kamu menyukai Miku-san." ucap Len dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apaan sih! Ah ,lebih baik kita segera membeli tiket kereta apinya." ucap Kaito sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Benar juga." ucap Len.

Miku and Rin side

"Rasanya hubunganmu sama Kagamine-kun mengalami kemajuan ya?" tanya Miku.

"Gak kok." kilah Rin dengan cepat.

"Masa sih?" tanya Miku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Iya, bukannya kamu juga sama." ucap Rin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Miku dengan heran.

"Belakangan ini kamu jadi tambah ceria . Padahal dulu kamu tidak pernah tersenyum." ucap Rin.

"Dan itu karena siapa? Dan tak perlu dijawab pun, aku tahu itu karena Kaito." lanjut Rin.

"Aku juga gak ngerti. Kenapa Kaito bisa membuatku kembali seperti dulu." ucap Miku.

"Yah, aku berharap supaya Kaito yang kelak akan menjadi pasanganmu." ucap Rin dengan jahil.

"Apaan sih Rin-chan!" kilah Miku disertai rona merah di wajahnya.

Aku melihat Kaito dan Kagamine-kun menghampiriku.

+= Len PoV+=

"Lebih baik, kita segera menuju kereta api itu." ucap Len seraya menunjuk kereta api tersebut .

"Benar juga, ayo." ucap Rin menyetujui perkataan Len.

Kami berempat pun langsung menuju kereta api itu, aku pun duduk di sebelah Kagami-san sedangkan Kaito duduk di sebelah Hatsune-san.

Rin and Len side

"Kagami-san, menurutmu Kaito sama Miku-san itu pasangan serasi gak?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja, Len-san . Aku berharap agar mereka berdua jadian." Ucap Rin.

"Berarti pemikiran kita sama." ucap Len.

"Apakah kamu sudah ada ide untuk mendekatkan mereka?" tanya Len.

"Belum, kalo Len-san, bagaimana?" tanya Rin.

"Aku juga belum." ucap Len.

"Len-san, kira-kira berapa jam lagi sampai di villanya ?" tanya Rin.

"Kira-kira 2 jam lagi." ucap Len.

"Oh begitu . Len-san kalo sudah sampai tolong bangunkan aku." pinta Rin.

"Kamu mau tidur? Lebih baik bersender di bahuku saja." ucap Len.

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ Len-san." ucap Rin seraya bersender di bahuku.

"Wajah tidurnya sangat manis." guman Len tanpa sadar membuat wajahnya memerah.

Kaito and Miku side

"Kaito, Kaito! Lihat deh!" pekik Miku dengan senang.

Kaito pun melihat , arah yang ditunjuk Miku. Langsung wajahnya berubah menjadi senang.

"Tumben , aku melihat wajah Len memerah karena seorang gadis." ucap Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Miku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Iya." ucap Kaito .

"Berarti Rin-chan beruntung. Kita harus mencari cara agar mereka jadian." ucap Miku.

"Benar juga." ucap Kaito.

Kaito dan Miku sibuk membicarakan cara-cara , agar mendekatkan mereka berdua . Tak terasa kereta api tersebut telah berhenti.

"Kagami-san,Kagami-san bangun sudah sampai." ucap Len sambil mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Rin.

"Benarkah?"tanya Rin sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Iya, ayo."ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Rin

Rin pun blushing atas perlakuan Len tadi

"Len, Kagami-san." panggil Kaito.

Aku dan Kagami-san pun segera menghampiriku mereka berdua.

" Len, sekarang kita ke villamu kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh butlerku untuk menjemput kita disini." ucapku.

Tin Tin

"Ah, sudah datang, ayo!" ucapku pada mereka semua.

"Tuan muda, apakah mereka teman anda?" tanya butler itu.

"Iya,Leon-san."ucapku

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan naik." ucap Leon.

Aku, Kaito,Hatsune-san dan Kagami-san pun segera masuk ke mobil itu. Kami semua berbincang-bincang hingga tak terasa kamu sampai di villaku.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." ucap para maid dan para butler.

+=Rin PoV+=

"Selamat datang tuan muda." ucap para maid dan para butler.

Aku, Kaito dan Miku pun cengo melihat para butler dan para maid menyambut Len seperti itu. Tapi yang membuatku lebih kaget adalah villanya itu, bentuknya seperti villa abad pertengahan.

"_Sugoi."_ ucap Rin, Miku dan Kaito berbarengan.

"Ayo, kalian semua . Lebih baik kita segera membawa barang kita masing-masing." ucap Len.

Sekedar catatan

Kalian semua penasaran tidak, dengan pakaian yang kami gunakan. Baiklah akan kuberi tahu.

Aku memakai kaos berlengan pendek berwarna kuning plus putih dan memakai rok berwarna kuning.

Miku-chan memakai baju baju terusan berwarna putih dan memakai pita berwarna merah muda dan celana legging pendek berwarna biru kehijauan dan memakai topi berwarna putih.

Kaito memakai baju kaos berwarna putih plus biru tua dan celana jeans biru tua selutut.

Len-san memakai kaos berwarna kuning berlengan pendek serta celana berwrna putih selutut

Kami pun segera memasuki villa itu, dan betapa terkejutnya kami melihat luas villanya yang bukan main.

Ruangan villa itu terdiri dari 20 kamar tidur, 1pantai pribadi, 3 kolam renang , 4 ruangan untuk sauna serta onsen pribadi dan 1 ruangan musik beserta 1 ruangan karaoke.

"_Sugoi_." ucap mereka berbarengan(min Len).

"Aku tidak tahu, keluargamu sekaya ini." ucap Rin dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Ini adalah villa yang paling kecil diantara yang lain." ucap Len dengan cengiran.

"Paling kecil katanya, luas begini." batin mereka bertiga.

"Kagamine-kun, siapa anak itu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, dia adikku yang bernama Kagamine Rei." ucap Len seraya menghampiri Rei.

"Rei, perkenalkan ini teman-teman _nii-san _yang berambut biru bernama Shion Kaito, yang memakai pita putih bernama Kagami Rin dan yang memakai topi bernama…" lanjut Len, tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Rei.

"Miku-_nee_." ucap Rei seraya menuju Miku.

+= Miku PoV+=

"Miku_-nee." _ucap Rei seraya menuju Miku.

Semua terkejut,terutama denganku . Kenapa anak ini mengetahui namaku? Langsung saja aku membuka suara.

"Rei, darimana kau mengetahui namaku?" tanyaku.

Rei tidak menjawab, melainkan menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi

"Miku-_nee_, kita ke taman yuk?" ajak Rei seraya menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi

"Len, kenapa Rei mengetahui namanya Miku? Apakah mereka saling mengenal?" tanya Kaito.

"Sepertinya tidak." ucap Len.

"Lalu, kenapa Rei sepertinya mengenal Miku-chan?" ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya kepada kalian." ucap Len.

"Sebenarnya, Rei itu bukan adik kandungku melainkan adik angkat." ucap Len.

Semua terkejut mendengar penjelasan Len.

"Dulu, sebelum keluarganya dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai. Ia memiliki kakak yang bernama Kagene Miku. Kabarnya kakaknya dinyatakan hilang." lanjutnya.

Mereka lebih terkejut lagi, mendengar bahwa nama kakak Rei sama dengan nama Miku.

"Ciri-ciri Kagene Miku itu, seperti apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ciri-cirinya kalau tidak salah, panjang rambutnya sama dengan Miku-san , rambutnya diikat twintail seperti Miku-san, Mungkin Rei tidak sengaja mengetahui nama Miku-san karena ciri-ciri serta namanya sama dengan kakak Rei." ucap Len mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Miku and Rei side

"Rei, kamu senang dengan bunga ya?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja Miku-_nee. _Apalagi kalau bunga aster biru." ucap Rei.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, akan kucarikan bunga aster biru."ucapku seraya meninggalkan Rei

"Baiklah_, Miku-nee."_ucap Rei.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aku pun membawakan Rei bunga aster berwarna biru . Langsung saja aku membentuk kelopak-kelopak bunga aster itu menjadi mahkota.

"Rei, ini untukmu." ucapku seraya menaruh kelopak bunga itu di kepala Rei.

"_Arigatou,_Miku-_nee_." ucapnya dengan senang seraya memelukku.

"Rei, lebih baik kita kembali udah sore." ucapku

"Baiklah, ayo Miku-_nee."_ ucap Rei seraya memegang tanganku untuk kembali ke villa .

Setelah kami sampai, aku melihat Kaito, Rin-chan dan Kagamine-kun menghampiriku.

"Rei, main sama _nii-san _aja , kasihan Miku-nee baru sampai disini. Biarkan ia istirahat terlebih dahulu." ucap Len.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau sama Miku-_nee." _ucap Rei.

"Biarkan saja Kagamine-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." ucapku.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu. Lebih baik kita segera makan malam." ucap Len

"Baiklah." ucap mereka semua.

Setelah mereka memakan santap malam bersama, mereka semua bergegas mandi dan menuju kamar masing-masing aku melihat Rei sedang memandang langit di taman villa. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Rei, kau tidak bisa tidur ya?" ucapku

"Iya_, _Miku-_nee,_kalo Miku-_nee _sendiri?" tanya Rei balik.

"Aku melihatmu disini, makanya aku kemari." ucapku.

"Begitu ya. Miku_-nee_, pernah mengalami kecelakaan?'' tanya Rei

"Sepertinya pernah , dulu aku rasa aku memiliki seorang adik, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."ucapku

Rei pun kaget atas penuturan Miku , jangan-jangan orang yang disebelahnya ini memang kakaknya yang hilang, ia pun kembali membuka suara.

"Lebih baik kita segera tidur, sudah larut malam."ucap Rei.

"Ayo, kalo begitu. Kita kembali ke kamar." ucapku sebelum meninggalkan Rei tetapi tanganku ditarik olehnya.

"Miku-_nee_, temenin Rei tidur ya, Rei takut soalnya."ucap Rei

"Baiklah, ayo." ucapku seraya menggandeng Rei ke kamarku.

Setelah kami sampai di kamarku, aku mengatakan.

"_Oyasumi _Rei." ucapku.

"_Oyasumi _Miku_-nee." _balasnya.

Dan kami berdua pun segera tertidur.

* * *

To be Continue

Akhirnya chapter 3 keluar juga ^_^

_Gomen _bagi para readers yang nunggu lama updatenya

_Arigatou_, bagi yang review-review di chapter sebelumnya

Review please3


	4. Vacation To The Villa (Part 2)

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media.

Happy reading .

* * *

"Gak kok!"

"Rin-chan , kita duduk disana yuk."

"Len-san, siapa anak laki-laki itu?"

"Miku-_nee."_

"_Oyasumi _Rei."

* * *

+= Rei PoV +=

"_Rei, cepat bawa kakakmu pergi dari sini!"_

"_Ta-tapi,tou-san sama kaa-san masih disini."_

"_Kami akan menahan dia . Sementara itu, kalian berdua cepatlah pergi dari sini!"_

"_Tapi."_

"_Cepatlah, Rei!"_

_Terlihat bahwa seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan berlarian dari rumah mereka . Tapi tak disangka pembunuh berantai itu mengejar mereka._

"_Kalian, tidak akan bisa lari." ucapnya seraya tersenyum psikopat._

"_Jangan-jangan tou-san sama kaa-san sudah…" batin mereka berdua._

"_Yang pertama kubunuh ,yang mana ya." ucapnya seraya menyerigai. _

"_Yang laki-laki saja deh.''_

_Kemudian pembunuh berantai tersebut,mengunuskan pedangnya kearah anak laki-laki itu . Sementara anak laki-laki tersebut gemetar ketakutan._

"_Inikah, akhir hidupku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri seraya memejamkan matanya._

_Setelah beberapa saat, entah kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali . Karena penasaran ia pun membuka matanya, kemudian ia terbelalak kaget._

"_Nee-chan!" pekiknya_

"_Tenang saja Rei . Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."_

_Setelah mengatakan hal itu,terlihat bahwa gadis tersebut melepaskan pedang yang menancap di perut sebelah kanan . Langsung saja ia membunuh pembunuh berantai itu._

"_Rei, gomen membuatmu takut." ucap gadis itu dengan sedih._

"_Daripada itu nee-chan, lukamu bagaimana?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Rei . Aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Baik-baik saja, menurutku nee-chan tidak baik-baik saja."_

"_Aku akan menelepon ambulans."_

_Terlihat bahwa, anak laki-laki itu kebingunan mencari sesuatu._

"_Sial!" umpatnya dengan kesal._

"_Ada apa Rei?"_

"_Sepertinya handphoneku tertinggal di rumah, nee-chan disini dulu ya aku mau ke rumah dulu. Sebelum gadis itu sempah menjawab , langsung saja laki-laki itu berlari menuju rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali._

"_Nee-chan." panggilnya tanpa menyadari dengan adanya mobil yang melaju dengan kencang._

"_Rei! Awas!" pekiknya_

_Anak laki laki itu kemudian menyadari, bahwa ada mobil yang melaju dengan itupun segera berlari menuju tempatnya, dengan sigap ia langsung memeluk laki-laki tersebut. Mereka berdua pun terpental dan membentur aspal . Anak laki-laki itu merasa seperti ada yang memeluk, ia pun membelalak dengan kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

"_Nee-chan." ucapnya kemudian pingsan di pelukan kakaknya__._

"_Sial." umpatku seraya mengeluarkan air mata ._

Aku pun terbangun, kemudian aku melihat Miku-_nee_ melihatku dengan khawatir.

"Rei, kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Miku

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Miku-_nee."_ucapku seraya mengelap air mataku.

" Kamu menangis .Rei mengalami mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Mikuserayamemelukku.

Diam-diam aku pun tersenyum, ternyata nee-chan tidak berubah sama sekali . Ia selalu perhatian kepada orang lain, terutama kepadaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _arigatou _Miku_-nee."_ ucapku tersenyum seraya membalas pelukannya.

"Syukurlah." ucap Miku seraya tersenyum .

"Miku-_nee._ Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Jam 05.30 pagi." ucap Miku seraya melihat jam.

"Rei, mau kubuatkan sesuatu . Kebetulan sekarang aku mau ke dapur."ucap Miku

"Benarkah." ucap Rei dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Mikumengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Rei mau cokelat panas."pekikku dengan senang.

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku melihat raut wajah Miku-_nee _menjadi pucat.

+= Miku PoV+=

"Baiklah, Rei mau cokelat panas."pekik Rei dengan senang.

Setelah Rei mengatakan itu, entah kenapa kepalaku menjadi pusing . Aku merasa ada seputar ingatan berputar di pikiranku

_Terlihat seorang gadis berambut tosca dan anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang bermain bersama _

"_Nee-chan aku haus, tolong buatkan minuman ya nee-chan." pinta anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan puppy eyesnya ._

"_Baiklah." ucapnya kemudian menuju dapur._

_Kemudian gadis kembail dari dapur dengan membawa segelas cokelat panas._

"_Arigatou,nee-chan!" pekiknya riang sambil memeluknya._

"_Sama-sama."_

"Siapa anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

Kulihat Rei menghampiriku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Miku-_nee,_kau tidak apa-apa." tanya Rei dengan khawatir.

"Tenang saja Rei, aku tidak apa-apa kok." ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Begitu ya." ucap Rei menunjukan raut wajah lega.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku, kemudian menuju dapur . Sampai di dapur aku pun langsung mengambil alat dan bahannya yaitu coklat dan panci. Setelah aku selesai mencairkan cokelat itu, aku menuangkan isi panci itu dengan pelan-pelan ke sebuah gelas. Aku pun bergegas menuju kamarku.

"Rei,ini cokelat panasnya." ucapku seraya menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas itu .

"_Arigatou, _Miku_-nee." _ucap Rei seraya meminum pelan-pelan cokelat panasnya .

"Wah, ini enak , Miku-_nee!' _ucapnya dengan senang .

''Syukurlah, jika Rei menyukainya." ucapku seraya tersenyum.

" Rei, setelah kamu menghabiskan cokelat panasmu. Lebih baik segera mandi,ini sudah mau jamnya sarapan pagi." ucapku

"Baiklah_, _Miku-_nee."_ucap Rei seraya memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Rei telah selesai menggunakan kamar mandi . Kini giliranku untuk segera mandi. Setelah beberapa saat setelah aku selesai mandi, aku merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Miku-san, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Len.

"Sudah, ada apa Kagamine-kun?" tanyaku.

"Sarapan pagi sudah siap, lebih baik Miku-san segera ke ruang makan …" ucap Len.

" Kamu tahu dimana Rei berada ? Dia tidak ada di kamarnya." lanjut Len.

"Tenang saja Kagamine-kun. Dia ada disini kok, iya kan Rei?" ucapku seraya melihat Rei.

"Iya, nii-chan aku ada di kamar Miku-nee." sahut Rei.

"Begitu ya, lebih baik kalian berdua segera menuju ruang makan."ucap Len.

"Baiklah." ucapku dan Rei bersamaan.

Aku, Rei dan Kagamine-kun pun segera menuju ruang makan . Disana terdapat Kaito dan Rin-chan yang menunggu.

"Len, jadi dimana kamu menemukan Rei?" tanya Rin.

"Dia berada di kamar Miku-san semalaman." ucap Len

Rin pun menatap keduanya penuh arti, yang ditatap pun merasa risih.

"Rin-chan/Rin-nee, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa kalian melakukan itu." ucap Rin dengan nada penuh selidik.

Aku dan Rei pun cengo dengan perkataan Rin-chan . Sementara Kaito, aku melihat ia memegang dadanya . Kulihat Kagamine-_kun_ membicarakan sesuatu

"Eh, Kaito kamu cemburu ya?" tanya Len dengan nada yang amat pelan

"…" Kaito pun hanya diam tak menjawab

Len pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Kaito itu.

"Rin-_chan_, kami memang tidur di ranjang yang sama . Tapi, kami gak melakukan itu." ucapku

"Berarti gak terjadi apa-apa ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada kecewa.

"Memangnya , Rin-_chan _berharap terjadi apa?" tanyaku dengan dark aura.

"Ga- gaak ada kok Miku-_chan_."ucap Rin dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Nee-_chan_ memang gak berubah dari dulu." batin Rei seraya tersenyum.

Aku dan semuanya melihat Rei yang tersenyum, entah kenapa ketika melihatnya aku langsung mengeluarkan air mata? Langsung saja semua melihatku dengan raut wajah khawatir padaku

"Miku-_chan_ , kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Rin dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Rin-_chan_."ucapku.

Setelah itu, kami pun melanjutkan makan pagi kami yang kami semua selesai,Kagamine-_kun_ mengajukan usul.

"_Minna,_bagaimana kalau hari ini ke pantai?" ucap Len.

"Boleh saja." ucap mereka semua(min Miku dan Rei)

"Kalian tidak mau ke pantai?"tanya Len

"Terserah, kalian saja." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sebelumnya bisa tinggalkan ,aku dan Rei berdua saja disini." pintaku pada mereka semua

"Baiklah."ucap mereka meninggalkan ruang makan

+= Len PoV+=

"Nii-_chan_, mau bicara apa?" tanya Rei dengan bingung.

"Kumohon, jangan anggap Miku-san sebagai pengganti kakakmu . Aku tahu Miku-san sama kakakmu mirip, tapi belajarlah mengiklhaskan orang yang sudah meninggal."pintaku.

"Nii-chan , tidak tahu apa-apa." ucap Rei.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Aku sudah memastikan sendiri, bahwa Miku-_nee _adalah Nee-_chan _yang kabarnya dinyatakan hilang."ucap Rei

"Tidak mungkin." ucapku tidak percaya pada perkataan Rei.

"Nii-_chan_ pikir bagaimana rasanya…"ucap Rei seraya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eh?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Akibat dari tindakanku sendirilah yang hampir membunuh nee-_chan_, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun." ucap Rei sambil terisak.

Ketika aku hendak melanjutkan perkataanku, aku melihat Miku-san memasuki ruangan ini.

"Kagamine-kun, tolong hentikan!" pinta Miku.

"Miku-san, bukannya sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Rei."ucapku

"Aku tidak mungkin diam saja, pada orang yang memiliki masalah apalagi berhubungan denganku." ucap Miku seraya menahan air mata.

"Rei _gomen_ karena aku ,kamu melihat mimpi yang menyakitkan."ucap Miku seraya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bukan, salah Miku_-nee kok." _ucap Rei seraya menghapus air matanya_._

" Tetap saja, ini salahku . Lebih baik kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini." ucap Miku seraya membawa Rei keluar.

+= Kaito PoV+=

Aku melihat Miku keluar seraya membawa Rei . Aku yakin ada suatu hal antara mereka dan Len, sehingga mereka kelihatan seperti orang habis menangis. Aku melihat mereka duduk di bangku taman, aku pun berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka diantara semak-semak.

"Rei,_gomen _kalau aku terkesan ikut campur dalam masalah pribadimu."ucap Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,Miku -_nee_.Aku senang Miku-_nee _menyuruh nii-chan menyudahi pembicaraan tadi."

"Pasti, berat sekali untuk melupakannya."ucap Miku.

"Iya, begitulah Miku-_nee."_ucap Rei.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami hal sama sepertimu." ucap Miku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rei tidak percaya.

Miku hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Rei, kalau kamu memanggilku _nee-chan, _tidak apa-apa kok."ucap Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah, tapi kenapa?"tanya Rei dengan heran.

"Aku merasa bahwa kita mempunyai suatu hubungan,tapi aku belum bisa mengingatnya . Yang kutahu, hanyalah bahwa kita memiliki suatu hubungan." ucap Miku

Rei pun kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jadi, maukah kamu membantu untuk menjelaskan hubungan kita sebenarnya"lanjut Miku.

Setelah mendengar itu, Rei langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Miku.

"Tentu saja nee-_chan_, Rei akan membantumu menjelaskan hubungan kita sebenarnya." uicap Rei seraya memeluk Miku.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Miku, Rei tiba-tiba berkata.

"Aku tahu disana ada orang. Lebih baik kau segera keluar." ucap Rei seraya menunjuk semak-semak itu.

Aku pun segera keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Kaito!" pekik Miku dengan kaget.

"Tolong jaga nee-_chan , _aku mau kembali ke kamarku sebentar." ucap Rei kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Hai, Kaito." ucap Miku.

" Ada apa Miku? Tumben kau berpikir keras seperti itu." ucapku heran.

"Ah , tidak apa-apa. Kaito nama margamu Shion,kan ?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, kenapa Miku?" tanyaku.

"Aku rasa pernah mengenal nama Shion. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku." ucap Miku menyudahi pembicaraan .

"Masa, sih?" ucapku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya .

Miku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kaito, kamu sudah dapat ide untuk itu belum?"tanya Miku.

"Maksudmu,ide untuk mereka agar pacaran."ucapku.

"Iya." ucap Miku.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan ide. Tapi, aku gak yakin dengan idenya ini." ucapku.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Miku dengan heran.

"Kata Len kita kan habis ini ke pantai…" ucapku.

"Lalu?" tanya Miku dengan heran.

"Aku dengar dari Len, katanya pantai itu pantai pribadinya. Nah, didekat pantai pribadinya ada suatu tempat, yang memiliki mitos katanya jika kita menyatakan cinta disana, maka cintanya akan abadi." lanjutku.

Tak lama kemudian,Rei pun datang.

"Memang, siapa mereka berdua itu, nee-_chan,_Kaito_-nii?"_tanya Rei kepada mereka berdua.

"Kakakmu sama Rin-_chan_." ucap Miku.

"Mereka memang serasi sih. Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut membantu." ucap Rei

"Terserah Rei aja, tapi jangan sampai mereka curiga."ucapku.

"Siap Kaito-nii, nee-_chan."_ucap Rei

"Kaito-_nii_, nama margamu siapa? Kalo tidak salah Shion ya?"ucap Rei ragu-ragu.

"Iya." Ucapku

Terlihat Rei seperti terkejut, tapi tidak terlalu kupermasalahkan.

"Begitu, yaa."ucap Rei.

"Rei, Miku sepertinya sudah waktunya,ayo!"ajakku.

"Baiklah."ucap Miku beranjak dari kursi taman itu.

Miku melihat Rei yang tampaknya serius berpikir. Ia pun mencoba menyadarkan Rei yang tampaknya sibuk dengan pikirannya

"Rei, ayo."ajak Miku.

"Ba-baaik, nee-_chan."_ucap Rei panik

"Rei, kamu baik saja kan?" tanya Miku

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa kok."kilah Rei.

"Lebih baik, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya . Saat nee-_chan _sudah ingat semuanya."batinnya

+= Rin PoV+=

Entah kenapa, belakangan ini saat aku berada disisi Len aku tampak nyaman dan bahagia? Dan juga wajahku selalu merona merah saat ia ada. Sebenarnya aku kenapa sih?.

Kulihat Miku-_chan_,Kaito dan Rei menuju tempatku, langsung saja aku memanggil mereka.

"Miku-_chan,_Kaito,Rei, ayo. Len-sudah menunggu."ucapku.

Mereka pun menyeringai kepadaku. Entah ,kenapa akan merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Miku-_chan_ dan kalian semua,kenapa seperti itu?"tanyaku dengan curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Rin-_chan_. Iya kan Kaito, Rei?"tanya Miku kepada mereka berdua.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok." ucap mereka berdua.

Kami semua pun langsung menuju tempat Len. Entah, kenapa ia memerah saat melihatku.

"Len, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu sakit?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok.'' kilah Len dengan cepat.

Sementara mereka yang melihat hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Len, lebih baik segera ke pantai." ucap Kaito .

"Baik,baik . Ah, aku tahu kamu pasti mau segera ke pantai,karena mau ke tempat itu ya?"tanya Len jahil.

"Bukan kok!"kilah Kaito.

"Terserahmu saja deh."ucap Len

Setelah beberapa saat, kami semua pun tiba di pantai. Kami terkesima dengan keindahannya.

"Kirei."batin mereka berempat (min Len dan Rei)

Kami pun bermain bersama, tak menyadari bahwa matahari telah -tiba Len pun memanggil kami semua.

"_Minna,_ bagaimana kalau kita makan barbeque."ucap Len.

"Boleh, juga."ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar…"ucap Len mengeluarkan handphonenya

"_Halo, Leon-san, tolong bawakan peralatan dan bahan barbequenya ke pantai."ucap Len seraya mengakhiri pembicaran."_

Taklama kemudian terlihat, para maid dan para butler membawa peralatan barbequenya .Langsung kami semua, langsung mempersiapkan bahan-bahan barbequenya dan memakannya.

+=Len PoV+=

Entah, kenapa belakangan ini saat aku berada di sisi Kagami-san aku merasa berdebar-debar dan nyaman . Saat aku melihat senyumnya, wajahku pun langsung merona merah.

"Kagami-_san_, bisa kita bicara sesuatu?"tanyaku dengan wajah merona merah.

"Tentu saja, Len."ucap Rin.

"Bagaimana, kalo kita bicarakan hal ini di suatu tempat.''ucapku.

"Terserahmu saja, Len."ucap Rin disertai senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo."ajakku sambil mengandeng tangan Kagami-_san_

Kulihat, wajahnya Kagami-_san_ merona dan itu sangat manis. Aku pun membawanya ke taman dekat pantai, yang katanya dapat membuat orang yang menyatakan cinta di tempat ini , cinta mereka akan abadi.

"Jadi, mau bicara apa Len?"tanya Rin.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bicara tentang…"ucapku disertai rona merah .

Kaito, Miku dan Rei yang menyadari, bahwa akan ada pernyataan cinta . Langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Semoga, Rin-_chan _terima."ucap Miku pelan.

"Iya, biar Len gak jones."ucap Kaito pelan.

"Pasti diterima deh. Soalnya mereka berdua, kayaknya saling suka."ucap Rei pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku mengatakan …"ucapku dengan wajah merona

"Iya."ucap Rin polos.

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan aku mencintaimu, Rin."ucapku seraya menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan tangan.

Rin pun cengo dengan apa yang didengarnya, wajahnya pun memerah hebat tak kalah dengan Len . Tapi dalam hati, ia sangat senang dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Kaito,Miku dan Rei semakin deg-degan menunggu jawaban Rin.

"Jadi."ucap Len merona merah.

"Aku…" ucap Rin.

* * *

To be continue

**Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga ^w^**

_**Arigatou**_** untuk para readers yang mereview chapter sebelumnya.**

**Apa jawaban Rin?(Kayaknya sih aku bikin nerima pernyataan Len, kalo kalian gimana?)**

**Sekedar catatan :**

**Kenapa, Rei terkejut mendengar nama keluarga Shion?(Rahasia, chapter selanjutnya dibahas)**

**Sebenarnya Miku dan Rei kakak dan adik kandung,tapi karena kecelakaan Miku kehilangan ingatan **

**Keluarga Kagene merupakan keluarga yang terkenal di dunia hitam sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tetapi bekerja sama dengan kepolisian . Mereka sangat ahli dalam memainkan senjata . Itulah yang menyebabkan kenapa Miku saat masih kecil dapat membunuh pembunuh berantai itu.**

**Kalo keluarga Kaito(Rahasia, sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter akan dibahas) **


	5. My Memory

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media.

Happy reading .

* * *

"Kaito, kamu cemburu ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Kaito, kamu sudah dapat ide belum?"

"Memang , siapa mereka berdua itu_, _nee_-chan_ , Kaito-_nii?" _

"Aku.."

* * *

+= Rin PoV +=

Aku pun cengo, mendengar Len menyatakan perasaan padaku . Bisa kurasakan wajahku merona merah akibat itu, langsung saja aku membuka suara .

"Len, kamu serius ?" tanyaku seraya memastikan hal yang kudengar tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku serius . Untuk apa aku bercanda, apalagi mengenai hal ini." ucap Len .

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah, aku terima." ucapku disertai rona merah di wajah .

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu , tiba-tiba saja Len-_kun_ memelukku.

"_Arigatou_."ucapnya pelan , tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya . Sampai, kudengar suara Miku-_chan_ , Kaito dan Rei .

"Wah, selamat ya Rin_-chan."_ ucap Miku tersenyum padaku

"Jadi…"ucap Kaito .

"Mana PJ nya!"pekik mereka bertiga .

Aku dan Len-_kun_ langsung saja melepaskan pelukan kami, aku kaget mereka bertiga melihatku . Bisa terlihat wajahku dan wajah Len-_kun_ merona hebat .

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Sejak tadi, iya kan Kaito, Rei?" tanya Miku seraya menoleh kepada Kaito dan Rei.

"Iya." ucap mereka berdua .

Aku pun kaget , berarti mereka melihat dari awal . Kulihat Len-_kun _seperti mengeluarkan dark aura, mungkin karena kesal . Aku pun sweatdrop melihatnya .

"Oh, begitu . Jadi, kalian sudah siap kan **menerima akibatnya?**" tanya Len yang mengeluarkan dark aura seraya menekankan kata menerima akibatnya.

"Gawat, lebih kita sekerang pergi nee-_chan_ . Sepertinya Len-_nii_, benar-benar marah, karena kalo sudah begitu kita hanya bisa menunggu nii-_san_ menghilangkan kemarahannya." ucap Rei kepada Miku.

"Benar, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini . Kalo tidak, mungkin kita akan langsung ke surga." ucap Miku yang sweatdrop melihat Kagamine-_kun_ dengan dark aura."

"Aku setuju sama ucapan _nee-chan_ . Lebih baik ,kita menyelamatkan nyawa kita selagi bisa." ucap Rei yang langsung menarik tangan Miku dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan cepatnya.

Aku pun sweatdrop lagi melihat Rei dan Miku-_chan_ menghilang dalam sekejap, kulihat Kaito tampak membatu.

"Miku, Rei kalian jahat sekali meninggalkanku disini sendiri!"jerit Kaito dengan nistanya .

Aku dan Len-_kun_ hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kaito .

+= Len PoV +=

"Kaito, kamu sudah siap kan?" tanyaku dengan dark aura .

Aku pun berjalan mendekati Kaito dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Leeeelen kita kan teman . Masa, kamu mau menyiksa temanmu sendiri." ucap Kaito panik.

"Memang kita teman, tapi siapa suruh **melakukan hal ini**." ucapku sambil menekankan kata melakukan hal ini.

"Gyaaaa!" pekik Kaito

Tanpa ragu aku langsung menyiksa Kaito . Setelah beberapa saat, keadaan Kaito terlihat mengenaskan dan aku pun langsung memanggil Rin-_chan _yang kelihatannya sweatdrop melihat keadaan Kaito sekarang .

"Rin-_chan_ , ayo . Lebih baik, kita kembali ke villa saja dan tinggalkan **orang ini**_**.**__" _ucapku menekankan kata orang ini.

"Baiklah Len-_kun_ , kebetulan juga sudah malam ." ucapnya.

"Ayo, kalau begitu." ajakku seraya menuju mobil .

+= Rei PoV +=

Kelihatannya aku dan nee-_chan_ dapat menyelematkan diri dari _nii-chan_ . Sepertinya, aku kejam juga meninggalkan Kaito-_nii_ aku berharap ia baik-baik saja. Aku dan nee-_chan_ berhenti berlari , karena kelihatan Len-_nii_ tidak mengajar kami .

"Ah, ini kan Tempest Garden." batinku .

Setelah beberapa saat keadaan hening , aku pun membuka suara .

"Nee-_chan_, Apakah Kaito-_nii_ baik-baik saja?" tanyaku .

"Mungkin tidak, kayaknya Kaito dibantai sama Kagamine-_kun_ deh." ucap Miku.

"Benar juga , untung saja kita sempat melarikan diri." ucapku.

" Iya , ngomong-ngomong Rei …?" tanya Miku .

" Iya, ada apa nee-_chan_ ?" tanyaku balik

" Apa nama taman ini?" tanya Miku .

"Tempest Garden , nee-_chan_ ." ucapku .

"Kelihatannya , Rei tahu banyak tentang tempat ini." ucap Miku .

"Iya, karena dulu kami sekeluarga sering ke taman ini." ucapku .

"_Gomen."_ ucap Miku lirih .

" Tak apa-apa kok, nee-_chan_." ucapku disertai senyuman.

"Setidaknya kakak perempuanku masih hidup." gumanku pelan .

"Rei , kamu mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Miku yang mendengar Rei mengucapkan sesuatu .

"Tidak ada kok nee-_chan_." ucap Rei meyakinkan Miku .

"Mumpung kita sudah disini , lebih baik kita melihat rahasia tempat ini ."

"Rahasia?" tanya Miku bingung .

"Iya, konon ada tempat yang dikatakan dapat membebaskan kita dari penderitaan. Tapi..." ucap Rei .

"Tapi?" tanya Miku bingung .

"Kita harus mengatakan apa penyebab penderitaan tersebut." jelas Rei .

"Oh." ucap Miku yang membulatkan mulutnya.

Setelah aku dan nee-_chan_ beberapa saat berjalan , akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang kami tuju . Terlihat bahwa terdapat hamparan bunga, dan di tengah hamparan bunga terdapat batu seperti nisan . Aku dan nee-_chan , _langsung saja menuju nisan tersebut.

"Ah, ini dia tempatnya." ucap Rei .

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang pertama . Penyebab penderitaanku adalah dimana keluargaku dibantai oleh dia dan kakak perempuanku menghilang." ucapku .

"Berikutnya, giliran nee-_chan."_ ucapku mempersilahkan.

"Baiklah, penyebab penderitaanku adalah tewasnya kedua orantuaku di depan mataku sendiri . Sehingga, aku pun kehilangan arti hidupku di dunia ini." ucap Miku .

"Nee-_chan,_ tidak boleh berkata seperti itu . Nee-_chan_ harus menghargai hidup nee-_chan _sendiri dan menyadari bahwa nee-_chan _tidak sendirian ." ucapku.

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa aku melihat wajah nee-_chan_ menjadi pucat.

+= Miku PoV +=

"Nee-_chan,_ tidak boleh berkata seperti itu . Nee-_chan_ harus menghargai hidup nee-_chan _sendiri dan menyadari bahwa nee-_chan _tidak sendirian ." ucap Rei.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Rei, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas sekelabat memori di pikiranku .

"_Rei, Miku apa kalian senang tempat ini?" tanya wanita paruh baya._

"_Tentu saja ."ucap mereka bersamaan._

"_Syukurlah, kalau begitu nama tempat ini adalah Tempest Garden." ucapnya ._

"_Tempest Garden?" tanya mereka berdua ._

"_Iya, lebih baik kita pulang sudah larut." ucapnya ._

"_Iya."_

"Siapa perempuan itu?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri .

Kulihat Rei melihatku dengan wajah khawatir , aku pun langsung tersenyum kepadanya . Memberi isyarat aku baik-baik saja.

"Nee-_chan_ , baik-baik saja ?" tanya Rei dengan khawatir .

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja . Lebih baik, kita kembali ke villa sudah malam." ucapku .

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucap Rei .

Kami pun kemudian bergegas menuju villa , di tengah perjalanan tepatnya di pantai aku dan Rei sweatdrop melihat keadaan Kaito . Baru saja, kami mau membangunkan Kaito, ia telah sadar dari keadaan nistanya .

+= Kaito PoV +=

Aku pun segera bangun dari keadaanku, kulihat Miku dan Rei kaget melihatku sudah sadar . Langsung saja aku membuka suara .

"Kalian berdua tega sekali , masa ninggalin aku sendiri!" jeritku .

Setelah, aku berkata seperti itu entah kenapa aku melihat Miku dan Rei sweatdrop berjamaah . Setelah, beberapa saat barulah mereka merespon perkataanku .

"_Gomen,_ Kaito tadi kami refleks menyelematkan nyawa kami, iya kan Rei? " tanya Miku kepada Rei.

"Iya, Kaito-_nii_ kami refleks tadi." ucap Rei polos .

"Masa, kalian lupain aku ?" tanyaku dengan speechless.

"Iya, kami lupa." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Gara-gara perkataan mereka berdua, aku pun pundung . Kulihat , mereka berdua sweatdrop lagi .

"Kaito-_nii_ , nee-_chan_ lebih baik kita kembali ke villa saja . Ini sudah malam , selain itu sepertinya Rin-_nee_ dan Len-_nii_ sudah kembali ke villa duluan ." ucap Rei .

"Benar juga ." ucapku dan Miku bersamaan .

Kami bertiga pun kembali ke villa , kulihat sepertinya Len masih marah karena kejadian tadi . Tapi, untungnya ia sudah tidak mengeluarkan dark aura.

"Hai Kaito , syukurlah kamu belum ke surga ." ucap Len senang.

Kami bertiga sweatdrop berjamaah karena perkataan Len .

"Benar juga." ucapku dengan wajah sweatdrop .

"Sudahlah, Len-_kun_ maafin aja Kaito , aku gak tega melihat Kaito nista terus ." ucap Rin seraya tertawa .

"Biaran aja dia nista , salahnya sendiri kan ." ucap Len .

" Iya , juga sih ." ucap Rin menyetujui perkataan Len .

"Sudahlah , lebih baik kita segera istirahat saja ." ucap Rei.

"Benar juga." ucap mereka bersamaan ( min Rei) .

"Nee-_chan_ , aku tidur bareng sama nee-_chan _ ya." pinta Rei .

"Terserah Rei saja ." ucap Miku seraya menuju kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Rei .

Setelah mereka berdua pergi , kulihat Len dan Kagami-_san_ melihatku dengan tatapan mata yang menyelidik. Karena bingung , aku langsung saja membuka suara .

"Apa maksud kalian menatapku seperti itu? " tanyaku dengan bingung .

"Gimana sih Kaito , kamu suka Miku-_chan_ kan ?" tanya Rin to the point .

"Haah?" responku .

"Gak usah berkelit lagi Kaito , aku tahu kok kamu suka dia." ucap Len .

"Fine , aku memang suka sama Miku ." ucapku .

"Ya udah , langsung saja nyatain perasaanmu sama dia." ucap Len .

"Mana mungkin." ucapku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung .

"Ada suatu alasan , maka dari itu aku gak bisa." ucapku seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua .

+= Rin PoV +=

"Len-_kun _, kamu tahu alasan Kaito?" tanyaku .

Kulihat , ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya .

"Gak tahu , aku juga bingung apa maksudnya ?" ucap Len .

"Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya." ucapku .

"Mungkin juga , soalnya Kaito gak pernah menceritakan keluarganya ." ucap Len .

"Masa sih ?" tanyaku .

"Iya , gini aja kita cari tahu aja ." usul Len .

"Benar juga , itu ide bagus ." ucap Rin .

"Kalau begitu berarti udah sepakat . Lebih baik , kita ke kamar kita masing-masing saja ." ucap Len .

"Baiklah, semua juga udah ke kamar mereka masing-masing." ucapku .

..+= Miku PoV +=

Setelah sampai di kamarku , aku pun langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan langsung tertidur pulas . Setelah beberapa saat , setelah aku memejamkan mata aku bermimpi sesuatu .

"_Rei, Miku cepat pergi dari sini! Kami akan menahan dia untuk mengulur waktu ." ucapnya ._

"_Taatapi Tou-san sama Kaa-san masih disini." ucap laki-laki berambut hitam _

"_Cepatlah ! Kalian harus tetap hidup dan berhati-hatilah terhadap keluarga Shion. " _

"Laki-laki berambut hitam itu sepertinya Rei , tapi mereka berdua itu siapa ?" batinku .

"Dan apa maksudnya berhati-hatilah terhadap keluarga Shion?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

_Sampai akhirnya , tiba –tiba ada truk melaju kencang yang hendak menabrak laki-laki itu . Tapi, gadis langsung melindungi laki-laki itu ._

"_NEE-CHAN !'' pekiknya ._

Langsung saja aku terbangun , kulihat Rei menatapku dengan wajah khawatir .

"Jadi begitu ya, aku sudah ingat ternyata Rei adalah adik kandungku." batinku .

" Nee-_chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rei .

"Iya , aku tidak apa-apa dan yang lebih penting . Sepertinya aku berhasil melindungimu dari kejadian itu." ucapku seraya tersenyum .

Setelah aku mengatakan itu , kulihat wajah Rei menjadi kaget .

"Nee-_chan_ , jangan-jangan ingatanmu sudah kembali ." ucap Rei kaget .

"Iya , maaf ya aku sudah melupakanmu . Padahal, kau adik kandungku sendiri." ucapku dengan raut wajah sedih .

"Tidak apa-apa kok , nee-_chan_ . Nee-_chan_ tidak perlu meminta maaf , kalau nee-_chan_ tidak melindungiku saat itu mungkin aku sudah meninggal." ucap Rei seraya tersenyum

"Terima kasih Rei , tapi aku bingung dalam mimpiku apa maksud berhati-hatilah terhadap keluarga Shion . Apa kamu tahu?" tanyaku kepada Rei .

Sesaat kulihat ekspresi wajah Rei berubah menjadi marah.

"Tentu saja , siapa yang tidak tahu?" ucap Rei geram .

"Rei, kamu kenapa , maaf kalau aku menynggung perasaanmu." ucapku meminta maaf .

"Maaf, nee-_chan_ . Baiklah, nee-_chan _tahu kan , kejadian dimana orangtua kita terbunuh ."ucap Rei .

"Iya , jangan bilang kalau keluarga Shion ada di balik semua itu." tanyaku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya .

"Yap , sesuai yang nee-_chan_ katakan ." ucap Rei .

"Terus , sekarang kamu mau gimana Rei?" tanyaku .

"Maksud , nee-_chan _?" tanya Rei tidak mengerti

"Maksudku kamu tetap tinggal bersama Kagamine-kun , atau kamu akan tinggal bersamaku ?" tanya Miku .

"Tentu saja aku akan tinggal bersama nee-_chan_ ." ucap Rei tersenyum seraya memeluk Miku .

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tidur saja lagi." ucapku .

"Baik , nee-_chan_ ." ucap Rei

Skip time

Pagi hari (jam 9 pagi)

Di ruang tamu

+= Normal PoV +=

"Kagamine-_kun , _aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu dan keluargamu." ucap Miku .

"Berterima kasih ? Untuk apa berterima kasih kepadaku?" tanay Len heran .

"Karne kau telah merawat Rei yang telah kehilangan keluarganya." ucap Miku .

"Miku-_chan_ , kalau boleh tahu , Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Rei ?" tanya Rin heran .

"Rei adalah adik laki-lakiku ." ucap Miku seraya tersenyum .

Hening

Hening

"Apa!" pekik mereka bersamaan( min Miku dan Rei)

"Baiklah kalo begitu aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan, kau tidak keberatan kan Miku-_san_?" tanya Len .

"Tidak, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ucap Miku .

"Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kau bisa melupakan adik kandungmu sendiri?" tanya Len .

"Ketika aku berusia 8 tahun dan Rei berusia 7 tahun , saat dimana keluarga kami dibunuh . Rei pernah mengalami kecelakaan , tapi untung saja aku berhasil melindunginya . Ketika aku sadar , aku berada di rumah sakit dan dokter menyatakan bahwa aku kehilangan ingatan." tutur Miku .

Semua hening mendengar penjelasan Miku .

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa margamu Hatsune, bukankah seharusnya margamu Kagene ?" tanya Len .

"Tiga hari setelah aku sadar , ada yang mengaku sebagai keluargaku . Karena pada saat itu , aku kehilangan ingatan aku mempercayai mereka dan itulah yang menyebabkan margaku berubah menjadi Hatsune ." jelas Miku .

"Pertanyaan terakhir , bisa tolong ceritakan kejadian dimana keluargamu terbunuh?" tanya Len .

"Itu…" ucap Miku terbata-bata dengan tubuh gemetar dan menangis.

Rei yang melihat itu pun menjadi geram

"Len-_nii_ , tolong jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi !" ucap Rei seraya memukul meja .

"Maafkan aku Rei , tapi aku ingin memperjelas segalanya ." ucap Len dengan raut wajah menyesal .

"Baiklah , kalau begitu aku saja yang jelaskan . Tapi , sebelum itu Rin-nee tolong bawa nee-_chan_ ke kamarnya .Karena , ingatannya baru saja kembali." ucap Rei .

"Baiklah , ayo Miku-_chan_ ." ucap Rin yang membawa Miku ke kamarnya .

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian , Rin pun kembali menuju ruang tamu ,

"Bagaimana keadaan nee-_chan?"_ tanya Rei .

"Tenang , ia baru saja tertidur di kamarnya ." ucap Rin .

"Baiklah, langsung saja akan kuceritakan ." ucap Rei .

_Flashback on_

"_Jadi, maukah kau bekerja sama ." ucap lelaki paruh baya._

"_Tidak , terima kasih , Siapa mau bekerja sama denganmu, dasar iblis !" ucap lelaki tersebut meninggalkan lelaki tadi ._

"_Begitu ya, kau akan menerima balasannya keluarga Kagene." ucapnya._

_Langsung saja ia menelepon seseorang_

"_Halo, aku ingin kau melaksanakan misi ini sekarang . " perintah laki-laki ._

"_Akan kupertimbangkan , bila menarik." Ucapnya ._

"_Tenang saja , misi yang kau sukai." _

"_Baiklah , misi apa ?" tanyanya._

"_Kuperintahkan kau membunuh keluarga Kagane malam ini." _

"_As you wish Master ."_

_Laki-laki itu pun menutup panggilannya seraya tersenyum menyeringai ._

_Sementara di rumah keluarga Kagene _

_Di ruang tamu ._

"_Miku, Rei , ada yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san katakan pada kalian." ucap lelaki paruh baya ._

"_Ada apa Tou-san , Kaa-san ?" tanya Miku heran ._

"_Entah kenapa , daritadi tou-san merasakan firasat buruk . Sepertinya , dia akan mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi kita . Oleh, karena itu Miku, Rei." ucap lelaki tersebut ._

"_Iya."_

"_Setelah ini,kalian harus pergi secepat dari sini , Biar Tou-san sama Kaa-san yang mengurus dia."_

"_Apa , kau yakin ia akan mengirim pembunuh bayaran ." tanya wanita paruh baya ._

"_Aku yakin 100 %."_

_Ting Tong_

"_Sepertinya sudah datang. Miku , Rei cepat pergi dari sini!"_

_Flashback off_

" Dan setelah itu yang terjadi adalah orangtua kami terbunuh oleh pembunuh itu . Pembunuh itu mengejar kami dan nee-_chan _berhasil membunuh pembunuh itu, kemudian nee-_chan _mengalami kecelakaan karena melindungiku." tutur Rei .

Len, Kato dan Rin pun terkejut mendengar cerita Rei .

" Tunggu sebentar, waktu itu Miku masih berusia 8 tahun kan?" tanya Kaito .

"Iya , lalu …?" tanya Rei .

"Bagaimana ia bisa membunuh pembunuh itu?" tanya Kaito yang disertai anggukan oleh Len dan Rin .

"Sebenarnya keluarga Kagene ialah keluarga yang sangat terkenal di dunia hitam sebagai pembunuh bayaran . Tapi , kami bekerja sama dengan kepolisian. Selain itu, keluarga Kagane sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata . Itulah yang menyebabkan nee-_chan_ bisa membunuh pembunuh itu." jelas Rei .

"Begitu ya." ucap mereka bersamaan .

"Kalian tidak ada rencana keluar dari villa hari ini?" tanya Rei .

"Sebenarnya , kami ingin ke gunung . Tapi Miku-_san_ bagaimana?" tanya Len .

"Baiklah , biar aku saja yang menjaga nee-_chan_ ." ucap Rei .

"Ya sudah kalau begitu , titip Miku-_chan /_ Miku-_san /_ Miku." ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Serahkan padaku." ucap Rei

"Ah, lebih baik melihat keadaan nee-_chan _ saja ." pikir Rei seraya menuju kamar Miku

+= Rei PoV +=

Setelah aku sampai di kamar nee-_chan_ , aku melihat nee-_chan_ menangis . Aku berpikir sepertinya nee-_chan _ bermimpi buruk.

"Nee-_chan_, kau mengalami mimpi buruk." tanyaku seraya menyeka air mata Miku .

"Iya Rei aku bermimpi, saat-saat orangtua kita dibunuh." ucap Miku.

"Maksud nee-_chan_ ,nee-_chan_ melihat bagaimana pembunuh itu membunuh orangtua kita." ucap Rei.

"Iya." ucap Miku .

"Keluarga Shion , kau akan menerima semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan." ucapku geram .

"Rei , apakah kita akan membalaskan dendam Tou-_san_ , sama Kaa-_san?"_ tanya MIku .

"Aku …" ucapku .

To be Continue

* * *

**Akhirnya sempat update juga, setelah 1 bulan lewat3**

_**Gomen **_**bagi para readers yang menunggu lama **

**Setelah Miku mengingat semuanya , apakah yang akan dilakukan Miku dan juga Rei?**

**Dan benarkah keluarga Shion ada kaitannya dengan ini semua.**

**Pertanyaan ( wajib dijawab)**

**Lebih , baik aku bikn happy ending atau bad ending?**

**Tujuan keluarga Shion memusnahkan keluarga Kagene?**

**Akhir kata Review please , flame juga boleh kok 3**


End file.
